Question: What is the least common multiple of 28 and 16? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(28, 16) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 28 and 16. We know that 28 x 16 (or 448) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 28 until we find a number divisible by 16. 28, 56, 84, 112, So, 112 is the least common multiple of 28 and 16.